


Are You Okay?

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Albus Severus Potter, Adult Scorpius Malfoy, Banned Together Bingo, Drunkenness, Established Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Scorpius helps a drunk Albus into bed.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober2020





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Flufftober - "Stop hogging the blankets!"  
> Banned Together Bingo - Drinking

Scorpius eyed Albus as he undressed himself, partially out of attraction but partially out of worry. The effects of the small amount of alcohol Scorpius had drank at the party was dissipating, but Albus had drank far more than him. He struggled with the clasp on his robes for a few moments before Scorpius moved to help him, smiling with fondness.

Albus grumbled over it but didn’t protest. The moment they were undone, he let his robes fall to the ground and all but collapsed onto the bed. Scorpius rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to pick up the robes either. That could be a job for the morning. Or maybe tomorrow afternoon, if Scorpius hazarded a guess about how functional Albus would be come morning.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he climbed into bed next to Albus. 

Albus turned to him with one eyebrow raised, but there was a faraway look in his eyes that told the truth.

“‘Course,” he said, the one word slurring. 

With his head on the pillow, his eyes kept fluttering shut even as he fought to look at Scorpius. Scorpius smiled gently and dropped a kiss to Albus’ forehead. He was adorable despite being drunk. He had the covers pulled all the way up to his chin, and his face was squished against the pillow.

Scorpius settled down himself, turning so that he was on his side facing Albus. He tugged on the covers himself, trying to take some back for himself. Drunk Albus liked to be warm even more than sober Albus did, which was saying something. Scorpius had just managed to get what seemed like a reasonable amount of blanket when Albus shouted.

“Stop hogging the blankets!”

The words slurred in a way that made Scorpius pause for a moment before he realized what Albus had said. He snorted looking at his boyfriend in amusement. Albus wasn’t amused though. There was a crease in his forehead like he was genuinely concerned. To him, in that moment, nothing was more important than having enough blankets. Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh.

“Albus,” Scorpius said slowly,” you have all of the blankets.”

Albus looked down at the blankets, and even in his inebriated state, realized that Scorpius was correct. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“I’m cold,” he whined, pressing his face farther into the pillow and tugging on the blankets once more as if it was instinctual.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, but instead of arguing, he moved himself closer. Pressed against Albus’ side, it was easier to wrap the covers around them both until they were trapped in something akin to a cocoon. Albus sighed in contentment, snuggling into Scorpius instead of his pillow, and Scorpius allowed himself to smile in Albus’ hair as his arms wrapped around Albus’ middle.

It was nice in the moment, and even though Scorpius knew he’d wake up feeling uncomfortable within a couple of hours, he allowed it until they’d both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
